


Clothes Make the Man (but Don't Make the Woman)

by writingfromdarkplaces



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromdarkplaces/pseuds/writingfromdarkplaces
Summary: Wyatt never thought about fashion much before, but now he travels in time, and Lucy always has a different outfit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One line from this has been nagging and nagging at me for days now. I decided that I got to write it down as a reward after a bad day at work and then finishing one of my other stories.

* * *

Wyatt has always been more of the type to mock costumes than wear them. He even had a black mark somewhere on his record for hitting someone who suggested his uniform _was_ a costume. 

Now he goes back in time on a regular basis, and that always means dressing different. Sometimes that different is pretty damned ridiculous.

For him and Rufus, at least.

The trouble was, no matter what Lucy wore, she looked beautiful. From the wrong blouse and a modern bra to that huge hoop skirt that almost took him out in the lifeboat, somehow she always managed to look good. Part of that was just that she was a good looking woman—Jessica would have to forgive him; he'd noticed—but it wasn't just that. She didn't look out of place no matter where they were. Even coming close to cracking under the pressure and wearing a damned SS uniform, she was incredible.

He wondered sometimes why he didn't just spend the entire time staring at her, but he was a soldier. He could focus on the mission, or so he lied to himself.

Lucy walked up fresh from her last trip home, and Wyatt tried not to notice that her modern clothes looked just as nice. Or to think about what they'd put her in for this next trip. He already knew he'd look like the idiot he was. Rufus might fare better. 

She would look incredible. She always did.


End file.
